


If you want...

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), F/M, First Time, Fluff, GRAMMARLY EDITED - Freeform, Merle and Andrea SMUT, Merle is a SEX GOD;), Romance, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle and Andrea are trapped in a building and decide to forge a new relationship before continuing on together. I hate summaries and I'm no good at them....sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you want...

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **If You Want**  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Magenta's Nightmare  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Published: 02-06-16, Updated: 02-06-16  
Chapters: 1, Words: 3,311

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**_If you want..._ **

The building was chilly, and Andrea was boarded up for the last two days with the last person she expected. She was stressed and wondering when they'd be able to get out of there. The lower levels of the building and the street below were all overtaken by walkers who didn't seem to be moving on.

Merle Dixon was odd company when in close quarters. Without an audience, he was a little quieter and gradually less mouthy. They had no plan to get out yet. Once they managed to get into the building with only a little ammo left it was just a matter of waiting the walkers out. Andrea kept assuming they'd wander off but they were still there now.

Merle searched the top level of the building they were stuck in for supplies, and they were surviving on crackers, scotch and granola bars. Luckily, there were two 5 gallon jugs from an office water cooler, with that they were good for a few more days at least.

"Well, I'm going to bed...such as it is," Andrea sighed, kicking at the old dusty couch Merle had insisted she take. "You sure you don't want it tonight, Merle?"

"I'm good. You have it."

"Thanks."

Andrea lay down on the couch and covered herself in an old, ratty blanket. She was glad she had showered before escaping Woodbury with Merle. They were both clean at least if they were going to be stuck together in such close proximity.

She lay awake, looking up at the ceiling as the room they were sleeping in gradually got darker until she couldn't see a thing. She knew Merle was in the corner sleeping sitting up with his arms crossed and his head down to his chest. She had watched him that morning for a while as he slept and noticed that he never moved a muscle all night. Somehow he wasn't stiff in the morning and he never once complained about her taking the one decent place to sleep. She was starting to like the look of him. She liked how he was when they were alone and had a feeling this was much closer to the real Merle.

After an hour of silence, she assumed he was asleep, and she had something to tend to. His breath was steady, and although she couldn't see him, she was sure he was out of it.

She unzipped her jeans and slid them down past her hips and off her legs. She could always just say she felt more comfortable sleeping without her pants on if he caught her like this.

She looked over once more and detected no movement.

Andrea slid her hand down under the blanket and brought her knee up to lean it against the back of the couch. She touched herself and closed her eyes trying to think of something sexy, but it was hard while she was also trying to hide what she was doing.

She wasn't really turned on, but she sighed and tried anyway, hoping something would happen in a few minutes, but her body had nothing to respond to.

After five minutes she groaned and rolled over toward the back of the couch wanting to get off but completely unable to get it going. One good orgasm and she'd be able to fall asleep, but it just wasn't happening.

"Givin' up so easy?" Came a gravely voice in the dark and she jumped right out of her skin.

"Jesus Christ, Merle! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry, Darlin'. You just sound like you could use a hand over there...or a mouth."

She was so deeply humiliated to have been caught playing with herself in front of Merle Dixon. Her face was burning, and she did the only thing she could do. Deny, deny, deny.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Seriously? You gonna pretend you didn't just take off your pants under the blanket and start touchin' on yourself? Hell, I was gettin' off on it for Christ Sake!"

He let out a classic 'Merle' laugh then, a gravely and raspy sounding chuckle.

She sighed heavily and groaned in embarrassment. There really was no point carrying on the denial; he had her number spot on.

"Let's just pretend this didn't happen, OK?"

"If you say so...or you could always let me take care of that for you."

"Good Lord, Merle!"

"What? I know you don't like me, but I'd still be more than happy to get you off."

Something about his words hit a nerve, and she sat up on the couch and looked at the silhouetted outline of him in the dark corner.

Merle had helped her fight off a huge horde of walkers to get her inside the building and insisted she take the only couch to sleep on. He gave her the biggest portions of what little food they had and the only blanket around.

He wouldn't take no for an answer about any of it.

"I do like you, Merle."

"No, you're just stuck with me right now. It's alright."

"No, I really do like you. It takes time to get to know you, but you're a good person, you've taken good care of me."

He didn't say a word, and she couldn't make out his face in the dark. She wanted him closer to her then. It was a powerful feeling that she never saw coming, but she wanted him to touch her.

"Merle?"

"What?"

"Would you really help me out or were you just kidding?"

There was a long pause, and she waited, looking at the shadowy figure in the corner.

"I'd really help you out." His voice was low and raspy, but there was a kind of vulnerability to it.

"Come closer," she said, pulling back the blanket.

Merle stood up and walked toward the couch, and she felt so nervous inside all of a sudden, but she didn't think for a second that he'd hurt her.

"You sure? I don't need your pity."

"I'm sure, and you're the one taking pity on me, remember?"

He sat down next to her, and they just looked at each other for a moment.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"You don't have to do a thing, honey."

He moved in closer and touched her face gently with his only hand.

His hand was warm but rough, and he pulled her closer. She thought he was going to kiss her, but he brought his mouth to her neck instead and kissed her skin gently.

She shivered as his lips touched her skin. Her heart skipped and jumped, leaving her weak.

His touch was so intimate; it gave her the chills. She had assumed he was going to grab her and push her back on the couch; she hadn't seen this coming at all.

His lips moved from her neck further up to her ear, and she could feel his hot breath on her earlobe. Her breath slowed and deepened; her stomach was full of butterflies from barely any contact at all. His hand drifted from her cheek to her waist but it was so gentle she was craving more. One soft kiss after another on her neck and a whimper escaped her lips.

She reached her hands out to touch him back and pull him closer.

"You smell so pretty," he whispered, still kissing her neck but now the other side.

She closed her eyes and took in the earthy, masculine smell of his warm skin so close to her mouth. She moved forward and kissed his neck as well.

"You don't have to do that, honey. This is just for you."

"I want to," she insisted.

He moved toward her slowly, and she lay back on the couch. He was so big and strong and normally so brash that this tenderness just didn't make sense, but it felt so good. Nobody in her entire life had ever been so gentle, but it was making her crazy for more.

He lay next to her on the couch although there wasn't much room and pulled her leg around his hip. He kept kissing her neck and started to lick her earlobe; it was intoxicating.

"Merle...that's so nice," she moaned.

"Good, honey...good." he answered.

She could feel him growing hard between her legs, and she moved against him unconsciously. His hand came down the back of her thigh to her ass, and he pulled her closer to him but not roughly at all, just slowly but strong and controlled.

Much to her dismay, she was already feeling close, and her hand moved under the back of his shirt. His skin was smooth and almost hot to the touch. She reached her hand up higher up his back, and she pulled him in closer to kissed his neck in return.

He moaned and held his breath for a moment.

He started to touch her breasts through her shirt, and she wanted to take her clothes off so bad. It was so slow and torturous she was beginning to feel desperate for him.

"Can I take off your shirt?" he asked.

"Yes...please. Take yours off too."

"What for?" he asked, pulling her shirt over her head with her help.

"I want to see your body," she answered.

"Ain't nothing to look at, honey."

He moved back to her and started to lay kisses on her chest just above her bra. He held his hand behind her back and turned his head as he moved down to her stomach with his mouth.

She felt the cold metal of his prosthetic against her ribs and shuddered at the chill of it.

"You alright? You wanna stop?" he asked.

"No, no...just it's cold," she said, nodding at his arm. "You could always take it off if you wanted to."

"Ah no. You'd run the hell out of here. I just won't touch you with it."

He moved his arm away from her, and she felt like she had been rude to him.

"Merle, it's OK. I'm not afraid of it."

He either didn't have an answer or didn't hear her cause he just kept kissing her stomach moving lower and lower until he was licking just above the waist of her panties.

She grazed her hands over his upper back and opened her legs around him.

"Why won't you kiss me?" she asked.

"I am kissin' you," he chuckled.

"I mean my lips."

"That ain't what this is, though..."

"Kiss me," she answered.

He moved in and peck-kissed her once, but she pulled him back to her mouth. She kissed him soft but insistent, and after a moment she ran her tongue across his bottom lip. His eyes were closed; she could tell that much in the dim light. It looked like he was fighting it.

Finally, he opened his mouth to her, and she moved her tongue against his. She wrangled him between her legs and moaned when he thrust his hips and ground himself against her. His hand held her face as he kissed her deep and slow. Andrea loved this and wanted even more.

She pulled his shirt up and over his head, and he had to wrestle to get it off his right arm over the metal.

"Just take it off, Merle. It's really OK."

He sighed and sat on the edge of the couch with his back to her, fighting with the buckles and then looked back at her.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Come here."

He placed it on the ground next to the couch.

"Merle...have sex with me."

He moved his kisses down to her thighs and let his hand drift over her stomach, but he didn't answer her.

"God...you're so pretty, Andrea."

He never called her by her name; it sounded so strange.

He finally touched her through her underwear, and it was such a tease.

Merle pulled just one side of her underwear off her hip and kissed her there a few times before pulling them all the way off. Andrea lifted her body and helped however she could.

He ran his hand up and down her leg in a relaxed and dreamy fashion until she couldn't take it anymore.

This was when he turned up the heat, and it got hot fast.

He nudged her foot off the edge of the couch and the other to the back of the couch and spent the next 3 minutes kissing her everywhere but where she really wanted it.

"Merle...please..."

He chuckled softly and glided his tongue over her lips just once.

Andrea hissed and pulled her knees up instinctively.

He continued to lick her with his wet, hot tongue. His touch was a request, not a demand.

He took his hand and parted her lips to lick at her entrance, and she whined in bliss at the feeling of his expert technique.

"Jesus...Merle...Mmmmm..."

He slid his fingers into her and curled them toward her belly, and she shuddered as he brought his mouth to her clit at the same time.

"Oh...Mmmmm...god!"

Andrea thought he'd be rough and demanding. She thought he might even be a little threatening. She was ashamed to say she couldn't have been more wrong.

It's like he knew her body cause everything her did felt so right. His one good hand held her hip, and he did things to her that she'd never felt before.

She came hard and suddenly, running her fingers through his hair, never wanting it to end.

Her breath came ragged for a moment, and then her heart began to take the slow ride back down to a normal pace. Merle moved right back away from her and started to put his shirt back on.

"I don't want this to be one-sided. I want to touch you," she said.

"Thought you just needed to get off."

"Please, Merle."

Andrea moved in close, letting her hand move down to touch him between his legs. He groaned loudly, and his head dropped to his chest as he took in a deep breath of air.

"That feel good?" she whispered, moving her hand on his dick through his pants, slow but steady.

His breath wavered in his throat, and he swallowed hard.

"You don't owe me nothin'," he whispered into her neck.

"That's not what this is...I assure you."

She went for his belt, and although he looked hesitant, she waited for him to verbally say no before she'd stop. Her hand finally made its way into his pants, and she felt his hard dick, stroking it firm but steady.

"Jesus, honey...you don't gotta do this...I can take care of it on my own."

He started to move back and reach for his pants to do them back up.

"Merle, stop it. I really want you..."

Her voice was full of pleading, and he finally seemed to give in laying over her and kissing her mouth again.

Andrea loved the weight of his body on hers; she loved his face twisted in pleasure. She wanted to make him feel good and to know how much she wanted him.

He was breathing heavy, and he was gasping here and there for air as they kissed. It became more passionate and faster as his armor was cracking.

She brought her legs up to his lower back and pulled him closer to her.

She felt him right there, and she moaned his name, wanting him all the way inside her.

"You really want this?" he checked, "cause I'm getting to where I don't wanna stop."

"I want it, Merle. Now...please."

He pushed into her, and it was slow going. He was big, and she felt it everywhere. She whined and arched her back pulling him into her with her feet on his lower back.

He rolled his hips and held her head in his left arm pressing his forehead to hers.

She could feel goosebumps all over her body, it was incredible.

"You feel so good in me..."

He groaned and thrust into her, kissing her face and her forehead as he did. She held his head in her hands and kissed him back.

His arms rested on either side of her head, and soon he was coming undone.

She could feel it starting to happen and already worried that it wouldn't ever happen again. He was nothing like she'd expected and she loved the gentleness of it and the fact that he knew how to please her.

On top of everything he had protected her, cared for her and reassured her every time she said they'd never get out of the building alive.

He buried his face into her neck and hissed just as he pulled out and came on her inner thigh.

"Jesus...I'm sorry," he panted, looking around immediately for something to clean it up.

"It's alright," she insisted, grabbing a paper towel from a stack he had found in one of the bathrooms. She wiped her legs as he got up and got dressed.

"You feel better now?" he asked, sitting back down on his chair in the corner. He was doing up the buckles on his prosthetic and looking at the floor.

"I would if you weren't all the way over there."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know..."

Andrea was starting to feel like a needy teenager. He had helped her out; he never promised to be her boyfriend or anything.

"Thanks, Merle...that was really incredible for me."

She lay down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her shoulder.

"It's OK, Darlin'. You don't need to thank me, was my pleasure."

"Merle? Could you just...?" she sighed and decided to get a grip. "Never mind."

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just wanted you to hold me."

"Really?"

"Please."

He got up and walked toward her, and she felt butterflies in her stomach at the anticipation of having him close again.

He had an amazing power over her by being exactly what she hadn't expected, and now she wanted more, she wanted to be his.

He lay behind her and enveloped her in his embrace, and she felt protected and cared for, she hoped he'd want to stay with her. They had only planned to get out of Woodbury together until they got trapped, but she couldn't imagine being without him now.

"Merle?"

"Yeah?"

"If we get out of here...can I stick with you?"

"If you want."

It wasn't a no, but it didn't sound like a yes either.

"It's OK if you don't want me to, you can say so. I know you're going to the prison to find Daryl. You have plans."

"I didn't say no," he answered. "'If you want' means yes."

"Oh," she laughed.

"You just gotta learn my language," he yawned, pulling her closer. "Give it a year or so, and you'll know just what I mean."

#############################################

This is a story for Merle lovers, like me. I cannot for the life of me stop writing Merle stuff. I ADORE Merle and Michael Rooker with all my heart.

Thanks for reading and if anyone wants more of this story just let me know cause I could easily continue it.:)

Love you, Teagan XOXO


End file.
